ZvS: Licht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 16
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 16 Hazelpoot opende bevend haar ogen. Ze lag neer op het donderpad, haar huid vol schrammen en schaafwonden. Ze knipperde even en vroeg zich af waarom de grond onder haar flank zo warm en kleverig was. Met een gil sprong ze overeind, het afschuwelijke tafereel voor zich waarnemend. Bloed was overal in het rond gespat en uitgeveegd over een groot deel van het donderpad, afkomstig uit de vermorzelde buik van Moerassnor. Zijn mond was opengesperd in een geluidloze schreeuw, ogen glazig en bleek, starend in het niets. Er klonk een stikkend en gorgelend geluid op en Hazelpoot draaide haar kop om. Roospoot lag te spartelen op de donkere steen van het donderpad, bloeddruppels vlogen door de lucht. Toen vielen haar poten neer en werd alles stil. "Nee!!" gilde Heemstroos."Nee, nee nee!!!" Snikkend rende ze naar haar leerlinge toe en duwde ze met haar neus tegen diens schouder. "Roospoot!" jammerde ze."Roospoot!" Ze hief haar kop op naar de hemel."Dit wou ik niet!" gilde ze. "Dit wou ik niet!!!" Tranen stroomden over haar wangen en bespetterden de bloederige vacht van haar leerling. Huilend sleepte ze Roospoot naar de berm naast het donderpad, duwend tegen het gezicht van de lichtroste poes. "Wat moet ik tegen mama zeggen?!" jammerde ze."Laat ons ook niet achter, zusje!" Roospoot's ogen openden zich als fijne amberkleurige spleetjes. Hazelpoot strompelde naar de medicijnkatten toe. "Roospoot," miauwde ze."Haal adem." Roospoot opende haar mond en haalde schurend adem. De ademhaling eindigde in een hoestbui en bloed bespatte Hazelpoot's klauwen. "Heemst..roos.." murmelde de medicijnkatleerling. Heemstroos dook naar voren en keek haar leerlinge in de ogen. "Ja?" vroeg ze zachtjes. "Heem-" Roospoot gaf bloed over in het gras. Heemstroos ondersteunde het hoofd van haar zusje. "Heemstroos, het spijt me!" jammerde Roospoot. Tranen liepen omlaag langs haar bloederige wangen."Ik ben een schande voor de Cl-" bloed spetterde in het gras."... ik ben een schande voor de Clan!" snikte ze."Ik hou van Moerassnor! Wat heb ik gedaan?" ze duwde haar neus in de vacht van haar oudere zus."Laat me alsjeblieft sterven als een onbezoedelde medicijnkat!" Heemstroos knikte. "Geef me alsjeblieft mijn volledige naam! Dat is het enige wat ik wil!" snikte Roospoot. Weer knikte Heemstroos."Ik roep de SterrenClan op om op mijn leerlinge neer te kijken.." fluisterde ze verstikt."Moge jullie haar aannemen als volleerde medicijnkat. Roospoot.." Roospoot's ogen werden doffer. "Roospoot, van nu af aan zul je bekendstaan als Roosceder." Roospoot glimlachtte en haar ogen werden nog glaziger terwijl ze miauwde; "Ga alsjeblieft naar de schuur waar Hazelpoot vroeger leefde..." Toen stopte ze met ademen. Geelvaren legde Moerassnor neer naast de kleine lichtrostte poes. De lapjeskater had het leven gelaten en was op slag overleden door de klap die het monster hem had toegebracht. Hazelpoot keek dof naar de twee katten. Waarom stierven er zoveel katten in de SchaduwClan? Eén voor één ging iedereen dood, in ongelukken of door andere katten. Waarom?! Hazelpoot kneep haar ogen haldicht. Ze dacht na over Roospoot's laatste woorden. Ze zou vast en zeker naar de schuur gaan waar ze was opgegroeid, maar wat zou haar opwachten? Vospoot drukte zich bevend tegen Hazelpoot aan, schok in zijn ogen. Hazelpoot was meteen afgeleidt en trok de koperrode tegen zich aan terwijl hij snikte. Ze legde haar kop in zijn nek. "Waarom?!" piepte Vospoot."Waarom gaat iedereen dood?!!" Hazelpoot verstevigde haar greep. "Het komt goed." murmelde ze."Het komt allemaal goed." Bestand:ZvS_tussenstukje.png Die nacht werd de wake gehouden. Voor die zou beginnen sprong Beukster op de Verzamelrots en riep hij zijn Clan bijeen. "Ook al hebben we twee waardige jonge katten verloren, het is tijd om een nieuwe commandant te benoemen voor we hen vergezellen naar hun reis naar de SterrenClan." Zijn Clan murmelde instemmend. "Ik roep de SterrenClan op om mijn keuze voor de nieuwe SchaduwClancommandant goed te keuren." miauwde Beukster."Sparster, zoals u mij ooit koos zal ik een nieuwe commandant kiezen om mij bij te staan bij het leiden van de SchaduwClan." Zijn blik bleef rusten op de SchaduwClankatten en Hazelpoot brandde van nieuwsgierigheid. "Lijsterzang," miauwde Beukster,"Is de nieuwe commandant." Hij boog zijn kop voor zijn partner en Lijsterzang glimlachtte respectvol. "Zou hij haar gekozen hebben omdat ze zijn partner is?" vroeg Taanwolk nieuwsgierig. Sintelbes schudde zijn kop. "Nee. Lijsterzang is een hoog getalenteerde en wijze SchaduwClankrijgster. Dat weet iedereen. Beukster kiest geen katten afhankelijk van zijn gevoelens en voorkeuren." Taanwolk knikte en de Clan juichtte Lijsterzang toe. Hazelpoot glimlachtte en sloop het kamp uit. Op weg naar de velden en de grens waar Hazelpoot's vroegere thuis was, kwam ze Stormpoot tegen. De blauwgrijze leerling gaf haar een kort knikje. Hazelpoot knikte terug. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 15 ���� Hoofdstuk 17 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Licht van de Storm